miraculousheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tikki
Tikki is the kwami of Creation who is connected to the Ladybug Miraculous, and with her power, its wearer can use the earrings to transform into a ladybug-themed superhero, the current wearer being Vivian ORourke-Miller. Appearance Tikki is a small crimson creature that is 10 centimeters (or 4 inches) tall. She has a tiny body, a large head, dark blue eyes, and freckles across her face. She resembles a ladybug, with two antennae, a large black spot on her forehead, back, and each side of her head, and a short tail with three tips aligned vertically. Personality Tikki is calm and collected while being optimistic, kind, and encouraging. She is very understanding towards others. Although she can become annoyed or exasperated with others, Tikki doesn't stay upset at them for long, only wanting what is best for them and those around them. Though rarely seen, she does have a bit of a temper when people are rude or annoying. Having a lot of wisdom and is always looking for the bright side of things, Tikki is very open to giving advice, whatever practical or moral. She will call people out for bad decisions if necessary. She can be hurt or displeased when someone isn't paying attention or appreciates her, displeased with Marinette unintentionally disregards her gift to her. Unlike Plagg, Tikki is more honest with and tends to tell more things to Vivian. Tikki believes in the importance of saving the world above her own needs, meaning that she is dedicated to her responsibility as a kwami although a bit reckless. Despite her curiosity about her potential powers, she understood the danger of what would happen if she or any other kwami were captured with the Miraculous spellbook's knowledge, showing her loyal side. Tikki tends to take things literally, when Vivian said, "It'll take me 10 years to do this homework!" and she replied literally. She has a sweet tooth, which means she isn't a picky eater and is willing to try different foods to get her energy back up or just out of curiosity, but one of her apparent favorite foods is chocolate chip cookies as seen in multiple episodes. Abilities General skills She is very creative, just like Vivian, and is also very observant, pointing out some other models and what they looked like. Like Vivian, Tikki is very resourceful and quick-thinking. As a kwami Tikki is able to fly and levitate simultaneously. Tikki can pass through solid objects, such as a locker door, so that Vivian could get into it when she was locked out. Tikki can carry things that weigh more than her. As a kwami, Tikki possess and can give the wearer the power of creation (good luck) and transforms them into a ladybug-themed superhero by entering the Ladybug Miraculous. Although unable to communicate to the wearer while they are transformed, Tikki usually knows what is going on during that time, aware that Vivian's lucky charm failed. Whenever the wearer uses Lucky Charm, she begins losing power and de-transforms in about 5 minutes. Then she has to recharge by eating. When fed the correct potion, Tikki can access different forms and provide her holder additional abilities: *With the water potion, Tikki's form is known as "Aqua Tikki". She gives her holder breathing underwater and additional parts to their suit, such as flippers. *When fed the ice potion, Tikki can access a form known as "Stalac Tikki". She is able to provide her holder enhanced resistance to low temperatures and additional parts to their suit, such as skates.